Talk:Gogeta
Broly Being The Strongest I recently got these infos from Japanese websites and heard some strange talk on Broly being the strongest character in entire DB universe even stronger than Gogeta SSJ4. Well this info says; なお、誰一人として単独でブロリーを圧倒した者は存在していない。このような驚異的設定であるが またバーダック編などの劇場版ㆍTV版脚本を手がける脚本家の小山氏からは恐怖の象徴であるとと もに、ドラゴンボール世界最強の存在とコメントされている。 This quote kinda means Broly is strongest in 1 on 1, hand to hand battle since nobody even match the strength of Broly in the series and movies therefore Koyama says he is the most fearsome and strongest of all characters in DB series and so on. DVDガイドブック- 劇場版ㆍTVアニメも含めて設定上の最強はブロリー、正攻法では絶対勝てないと しか言ってない And also the DVD guidebook says within TV animation and manga and all the movies Broly's strength is recorded to be the most powerful character that nobody could beat on 1 on 1 battle. サイヤ人に伝わる「伝説の超サイヤ人」。ベジータすら戦意を無くすほど脅威に満ちており、ピッコ ロと悟空の同時攻撃を平然と避けるなど、その体型からは想像もつかないスピードを誇る。悟空達と は違い変身における体への負担が一切なく、それどころか劇中で「気が高まる……溢れる」とある様 に、逆に気が抑えきれない程溢れ出る始末である。その為他のサイヤ人とは異なり、ブロリーの気は 何もしていなくても無限に上昇してゆくと記されている。 and plus the last part of this quote says Broly's strength is something that cannot be mesured and it is constantly rising and rising. Based on these infos well Japanese people says Broly is the strongest character who could outclass Gogeta 4 and they fight about these. I personally think Broly can be beaten well by probably SSJ3 level or Ultimate Gohan would do. What do you guys think about this? :The opinion of Japanese fans is no more official than the opinion of English fans. Unless Akira Toriyama (or as a stretch, perhaps Toei) was one of the ones who commented. -- 21:17, 14 October 2008 (UTC) I dont know broly is really powerful but i thought hes more powerful then any z warrior in GT/End of Z, except for Piccolo Krillin yanmcha and tien. (Goten.GT1 21:04, 5 November 2008 (UTC)) :Why would he be stronger than every Z fighter except Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha and Tien? That would mean that Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha and Tien were stronger than Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks and Goten - which doesn't seem particularly believable to me. -- 22:32, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu 22:34, 5 November 2008 (UTC) I agree with you there, Nonoitall. SS3 and SS4 can fight Broly. Gogeta's Speed In Fusion Reborn, When Gogeta first appears, he is so fast that his attacks can not be seen on the screen by more then just several light lines of color(I can't think of how to describe them) This was used again in GT to show his immense speed when he first appeared, but unlike the first time, when he appeared this time, his attacks were completely invisable, and not even an after-image of his attacks was shown on the screen, and the sheer force of his Punches is causing air to blast forward at enough speed to crush Janemba's Chest inwards(Even Goku at SS3 was unable to do this feat, with a double kick that caused Janemba to double over even at close range) to me, this indicates that Gogeta, in either of his forms, is the fastest Character in the Entire Series. His Power is defeniatly high as well, but his speed seems to be higher then his Counter-part Fusion, I don't want to start an argument about the Fusion Stuff, because I have been in a ton of those, and they degrade into flaming, but the only other character in the series that managed to duplicate his feat of being fast enough to hit someone with the force of a punch without acctually hiting them was Ultimate Gohan, and he was much closer to Super Buu then Gogeta was to Janemba(right next to him compared to Gogeta's several meters). Speed isn't equal to power, so I'm not saying that Gogeta in his base form is as powerful as a SSj4 or anything like that, I am saying that Gogeta is probably the Fastest Character in the series. I can provide more examples as neccesary, but I believe that this fact should be mentioned somewhere on his article, as it shows that, even compared to Gotenks, Vegito, or Ultimate Gohan,or either of the Super Sayian 4s Gogeta seems to outclass each one of those characters in speed by a large Margin, if not in power. We know that Vegito was equal to a Super Saain 3 when he was a Super Sayain, and it can't be considered a stretch to think Gogeta was on that level, but he was much faster then Vegito. 21:14, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu talk 19:40, 2 December 2008 (UTC) That's right, humble sir. Gogeta is much faster than Vegito. He has both immense speed and power, and Vegito is also immensely powerful. While I am not arguing with Vegito's Power, or Gogeta's, I just feel the Article should mention somewhere that he is probably the Fastest Character in the entire DBZ Universe, no matter what Media, in either form (Though his SSj form might be outclassed by some of the stronger GT Characters like Nouva) 21:14, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :The after image trick and technique of making a character disappear is only a visual trick used by animators to give the illusion of a character who can move at speeds that are hard to track. This trick is constantly reused, and altered in effect. It is used as a relative comparison to another speed being used, so basically in scene A the animators may make character A use that animation trick, and make character B look slower. While in scene B where they don't use after-image on C, but D uses it. Yet C is actually faster than A in this case. Yet, C had no after-image used. :Basically after-image, or disappearing characters is completely a visual trick. You cannot derive a fact like 'who is the fastest' out of whether someone uses after-image, disappears, or whatever. :That kind of thing is complete speculation, unless a canon source actually stated that one character is the fastest in the universe, then information like that has no reason to be on an encyclopedia. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 2, 2008 @ 22:02 (UTC) Dekoshu talk 22:08, 2 December 2008 (UTC) I agree with you, but isn't that unnecessary to put that in. Some of them are really the most fastest, so I can't just deny it. :We don't have to put anything in. What Dantman was saying (or at least what I understood) is that we don't have any concrete evidence to support the idea that Gogeta is the fastest character in the universe. (His fast movement in battle is just an effect that doesn't really tell us anything other than he is moving faster than his opponent.) Anyway, we don't need to deny that he's the fastest character. (That too would lack any concrete evidence.) We just can't insert a claim that he is. -- 11:07, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Then we can't really say that his SSj4 Form is stronger then everyone else in the series (Which is said), because he never Fights Broly, or Hidregun, or Janemba, or even Krillin or Tien, and it could be that he isn't actually stronger then them, it just seems that way because he fights someone so much weaker then him, and, using the same technique that they use on Gogeta in the Movie, is only APPEARING to be stronger the most others 19:05, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :What's written in the article is "His speed in this form is the greatest seen in the series, being so fast not even the viewer can see his movements." That is a 100 percent true, since we as viewers cannot see him moving, while every other character is seen moving, whether it be after-image, hyperspace, or anything else of the sort. But Gogeta clearly isn't. --Dranzer Neos 18:59, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :And furthermore, saying that SSj4 Gogeta is not stronger than Broly or Hirudegarn or Janemba are, no offense, is just plain stupid. Broly might be a challenge, since his Legendary Super Saiyan form increases his power the longer he stays in that form, so he could prove to be a match if he sticks around for long enough. But Hirudegarn, who was beaten by SSj3 + Dragon Fist, is obviously no match for the Fusion of two Super Saiyan 4s. And Janemba doesn't even come close. If he was beaten by normal Super Gogeta, he doesn't stand a chance against Super Gogeta 4. Same goes for the rest. If they were beaten by weaker forms of the fusees or weaker characters than Gogeta, than they don't compare. That makes it obvious that Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta is the strongest character in the anime series. --Dranzer Neos 20:54, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Colours Hey, I noticed that Gogeta's hair and eyes are denoted by coloured boxes. Could someone please send me a link or something to a page where I can get the codes of those colours? --Dranzer Neos 12:21, 13 December 2008 (UTC) wouldnt Gogetas base form hair color be red,since that's the color he has at ssj4(ssj4 tranformations uses the original hair color if i'm not mistakin) then again fat gogetas hair was black...something to think about i guess.like it even matters what color his hair is XD